A multi-party communication session may include a plurality of participants who are able to communicate with one another. A multi-party communication session may be used as a forum to answer questions. For example, a multi-party communication session may be associated with an advertisement allowing a moderator (e.g. a customer service representative of the advertiser) to interact with potential customers and answer questions. In another example, a multi-party communication session may be used by a professor during office hours.
It is possible that multiple participants may desire to ask a question in a multi-party communication session. Therefore, it is desirable to have a process for queuing participants of the multi-party communication session in order to determine whose turn it is to ask a question and to reduce participants speaking over or otherwise interrupting one another. However, current systems do not queue participants of a multi-party communication session, e.g., a multi-party communication session associated with an advertisement.